blackcloverfandomcom-20200223-history
Chapter 184
is the 184th Page of Yūki Tabata's ''Black Clover''. Summary Magna wonders what the heck is with this forest of oddities, which Vanessa tells him that this place is most likely the work of the Captain of the Coral Peacock, Dorothy Unsworth. After listening to this, Sally is excited about the situation that they are in. Luck tells the others that they are in a never ending space, which Magna tells him that that is impossible. Luck tells Magna that its more likely that its impossible for Magna not being an idiot, which Magna gets angry at Luck with that comment. Reve informs then that the impossible is possible, here in this glamor world. Reve has the bed the five are standing on, restrain them and informs them that everything exists according to her him. As Reve creates a creature, Magna comments about it while Luck says that it getting bigger and Charmy wonders if it tastes good. Reve says that they have no chance of winning and has the create of attack them. As the creature chomps on the bed, Reve wishes them a good night for all eternity. As the five of them are all okay, Charmy comments about how the creature tried to eat them while Magna says that he thought he was dead for sure. Reve thinks about how they were able to change the result, and how it was the doing of the magic that can interfere with reason. Sally is amazed by this world and wonders about since she guesses that the spell is top class because a single mage was able to cast it. Sally is also amazed by Rouge, which Vanessa tells Sally that Rouge's magic won't effect her if she to far away since she is not a member of the Black Bulls. Sally comments about Rouge's magic is limited to their allies, and that it has to have conditions for it to be awesome. Sally thinks about how incredible Vanessa and Reve are, and how she wants to research them. Charmy starts to feed Vanessa and tells her that she has to eat and recover her mana since she had used her magic. Sally is also amazed by Charmy's spell and asks if Charmy is a witch, which Charmy replies that she is just your average gourmand. Reve thinks about how this won't be easy since the enemy has inexhaustible supply of mana recovery and absolute evasion. Magna says that if this place is magic, then they should be able to escape if they defeat her which Luck agrees with. Magna and Luck launch spells at Reve, but Reve blocks it with a stuff rabbit and bear. Sally wonder what type of magic Reve is using and how much she can use. Sally also comments about how this is so interesting, which Magna tells her that this is not interesting. Magna also wonder what they should do since Reve appears to be invincible. Sally says that the other's magic are not that interesting, which Magna gets angry at this. Sally then says that she will help out too. Vanessa tells them that this is no time for them to be messing around, and thinks about how they are in a bad situation even with Charmy in charge of mana recovery and her on defense. Vanessa also thinks about how all they can do is dodge Reve's attacks. As Reve launches an attack, Vanessa uses Rouge to avoid the attack. As Magna and Charmy tells Vanessa to continue to eat, she tells them that she will beat the crap out of them if she get fat. Reve plans to continue to attack if there is a limit to their recovery. Reve creates an endless stream of water with bladed fish in it, and launches it at the five. As the water rushes towards them, Sally tells Luck to launch a spell at the water. Luck says that he won't be able to destroy something that big, which Sally says that its fine to just hit it with everything he has. Luck launches a spell at the water and says that he knew that it won't work. Sally then tells Magna to hit it with his lame fire magic, which Magna gets angry at her comment. Sally tells Magna to just hit the water with one of his strongest spells, which Magna tells her to not underestimate him and launches a fireball at the water. Sally thinks about how if the water is real, then it will explode which the water does explode when the fireball hit it. Sally comments about how incredible the force was, while Vanessa wonders what had happened. Sally explains what they had done to the water, which Magna tells Sally that she should have told them what she was having them do. Sally replies that it fine since Rouge was able to protect them, while Luck thinks about how he should do this with Noelle some time. Sally then explains to everyone that whatever Reve create is actually real and can be manipulate like in the real world, and that Reve can't manipulate anything generated from her creation or any of their magic. Sally also says that defeating Reve will be difficult. As the steam clears, it is revealed that Reve had protected herself with a barrier. Vanessa says that they didn't accomplish anything after all they did, while Magna says that they have to find a way out of here quickly. Reve tells them that they are already out time for that. Vanessa looks at Charmy, which Charmy says that she is sleepy. Magna shakes Charmy and tells her that this is not time for her to be sleeping, while Vanessa says that she is also getting tired. Reve says that that is something that they can't avoid, and explains how all those in this world will sleepier until they fall asleep and never wake up again. As Vanessa, Magna, and Luck try to keep themselves from falling asleep, which Vanessa thinks about how they are doomed if this keeps up and that they have no way to fight back. Reve tells them that they can do nothing as they fall into a slumber of death. Sally thinks about how Reve looks tired and that is making them sleepy, but suddenly figure out something. Sally get Reve's attentions and uses her hand to makes a pair of glasses while asking Reve what she is doing. Suddenly a pair of glasses appears, and Sally says that it works. Magna asks what is going on, which Sally tells him that whatever Reve thinks about manifests. Sally then shouts for an exit to appear, much to Reve's shock. Suddenly many doors appears. Sally explains how it hard for something to wipe for their consciousness once it pops in your mind. Magna then shouts that Reve is only invisible in this world and that once they escape, they will be able to manage. Fights *Vanessa Enoteca, Magna Swing, Luck Voltia, Charmy Pappitson, and Sally vs. Reve Magic and Spells used References Navigation